What Are You Watching
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Emma sees that Luke is watching an interesting video...
1. Chapter 1

Luke was in his room jerking off to some porn. He was jerking off to a small blonde pornstar. Not because his sister was a small blonde girl though. That would be wrong.

Luke suddenly realized he was hungry. So he got up and went to the fridge and looked in it. After looking in it for about a minute he decided just to make an actual sandwich and eat it. He sat at the table and saw Emma go upstairs. He thought nothing of it.

Emma snooped in Luke's room. She saw he had left his computer open on his bed. She looked at it hoping to find out whatever girl he's messaging this week and tease him about it. But she something much more different. Porn. A small blonde girl who looked a bit like her. And this is what Luke was touching himself too? Did Luke want to fuck her? She decided to wait for him to come back. Confront him about it. Maybe she wanted to fuck him too.

Luke finished his sandwich and then washed his hands. He didn't want to get crumbs on his dick. That would not be pleasant. He went up to his room and saw Emma standing there looking at his computer. His heart sank.

"This is some interesting porn you're looking at here." Emma said. Luke would rather have crumbs on his dick than have Emma see his porn.

"I swear I'm not jerking off to her because she looks like you!" Luke said.

"I- I didn't even say that? What makes you think I think that? Are you jerking off to her because you think she looks like me?"

"No!" Luke said. Almost shouted.

"Are you sure? Because" Emma approached him and stuck her hand down his pants. She grabbed onto his hard cock and stroked him while she continued to speak "I don't mind."

Luke was speechless as Emma was stroking his cock. Not a single word came out of his mouth while Emma looked him in the eyes and stroked his cock. She leaned in and kissed him. Undoing his belt while she kissed him. His pants dropped to the floor. Emma went down. And with it her going down she brought down Luke's boxers with it.

His hard cock was now out and in her face. She stroked it. And then she sucked on it. She sucked on her brother's cock. Luke looked down at the pretty blonde girl sucking his cock. Wow. What a sight.

Emma worked and sucked on Luke's cock. Bobbing up and down on his cock. Sucking it. Luke moaned out as he watched his pretty blonde sister sucking on his cock. She focused on his cock. She looked up at him. The sight of her eyes looking up at him was enough to push him over the edge. He blew his load right into his sister's mouth.

Which surprised her. She removed his cock from her mouth. "What the fuck Luke!" She said. Her face was then hit with the second of his cum shoots. The rest hit her chin and dribbled onto her shirt.

She lifted her shirt off and used it to wipe her face of Luke's cum. "Look. You've made a mess of my shirt!"

Luke didn't care. He didn't hear those words. He was too busy looking at Emma's breasts. And her perky nipples. Luke didn't care. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Then he did the same for the other.

"Luke!" Emma moaned while he was sucking on her nipples. Luke kept on sucking on her nipples. She didn't put up much of a fight so Luke kept sucking. Switching nipples. Keeping them hard. Keeping them wet.

Eventually Emma got the mental strength to push Luke away from her nipples.

"Luke what if we get caught!" She said.

"We better start fucking before that happens then!" Luke said. And pulled down Emma's jeans. He kissed her pussy through the panties. Then he pulled those down too.

He dove into her pussy. Eating her out. She was already getting wet from having Luke suck on her nipples. Now she was getting even wetter with Luke eating her out.

She couldn't get any wetter. Luke kissed her. His cock rubbed against her pussy. And then he entered her.

"Ohh!" Emma moaned out as Luke entered her pussy. And then Luke started fucking her. Prompting little moans from her each time he went his deepest and got deeper.

They moved to Luke's bed for a better position and more comfort. Luke humped in and out of Emma's soaking pussy on his bed on top of her.

"You better pull out when you're about to cum." Emma said. But it was way too late to say that. All the teasing that had been done already had worked Luke up. Emma finished her sentence and then Luke blew his load of cum. Inside her. The first shot. Then he pulled out.

"Luke!" Emma said. Then some of Luke's cum ended up shooting on her face and into her mouth. Then a shot on her chest and stomach. Then dribbles just above her pussy.

"You told me to late!" Luke said.

"Next time you should pull out on your own accord." Emma said.

Luke looked at the mess he had left on Emma. "Looks like we're going to have to shower now.


	2. Chapter 2

**May Cameron Boyce's soul be separated from these stories and may he rest in peace.**

"Looks like we're going to have to shower now." Luke said looking at the mess he had left on Emma

"What do you mean we?" Emma said.

"You know the saying you make a mess you clean it up?" Luke said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can lick it off before I get in the shower if you want to clean it up."

"No way." Luke said. Emma got in the shower. Luke followed her into shower a few minutes later anyways.

"What are you doing Luke!?" Emma said.

"I'm here to clean up my mess like a good boy!" Luke said.

"It's already cleaned up!" Emma said.

"Looks like I'll have to make another one then!" Luke said. He stuck his cock in between Emma's soapy thighs and started to thrust.

"Luke no!" She said. She reached down to push him out. His cock rubbed against her pussy and she started to touch herself. Her protests of "Luke no!" became moans of pleasure saying "Luke yes!"

Luke slid his cock back and forth and back and forth between Emma's thighs. He thrusted for a while before Emma turned around and got the soap off of his cock and then guided him inside. She kissed him on the lips as he entered and they fucked in the shower and made out.

"Mm I'm going to make a mess again!" Luke moaned. Emma pulled back causing Luke's cock to fall out and then she pushed forward again and Luke's cock was in between her thighs again and he fucked her thighs

He blew his ropes of cum into the shower into the distance onto the floor. Not making a mess on Emma at all but in the shower.

"Oh yes." He moaned.

Emma bent over to find where the cum had landed. She couldn't have anyone finding cum in the shower. There would be questions and those questions might lead to her and her being in the shower with Luke.

Luke looked at Emma's nice tight ass. And her asshole was probably tight too. He soaped up his cock. He soaped up his finger. He pressed his finger up Emma's ass.

"Luke! Luke? What the fuck?" Emma said as she felt her brother's finger go up her ass. Luke felt her anus tighten around his finger. This would be tight and it would feel great.

It was tight and great. Her asshole really gripped well on his cock. It was great. For Luke. Emma not so much. It was a bit painful. Luke's idea for lube wasn't exactly a very good lube. She rubbed her pussy to distract herself from the pain. Or maybe she did it because she liked having things such as cock in her ass and she liked a little bit of pain and this was getting her off.

And she got herself off well. And she was cumming when Luke came too. She didn't realize that he was actually cumming in her right away because she was distracted by the pleasure of herself cumming but when she did she was mad.

"Luke what the fuck!?" Emma said.

"Looks like my work here it done!" Luke said and he got out of the shower to dry off.

"Luke you asshole!" Emma said. "What happened to cleaning up the mess you made?!"

Luke chuckled to himself at the asshole comment.


End file.
